1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a design rule generating apparatus using lithography simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A design rule is an essential element in the layout design development of semiconductor devices. To reflect process limitations in layout design, various layout patterns and process limit values are reflected in the design rule. In particular, photolithography process limitations may be reflected in the design rule. However, because it may not be possible to physically verify all layout patterns, the layout patterns are verified through simulation. Nonetheless, a lot of effort and time may be required to simulate, analyze and verify numerous layout patterns.